


After Dark

by sweetmelody_ifnt



Series: Fantasies in WooGyuland [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmelody_ifnt/pseuds/sweetmelody_ifnt
Summary: I can't wait, can't stop





	After Dark

He does not remember how it started. Yet here he is, with bare chest pressed against the glass wall and wrists held tightly above his head. The night view of the city seems blurry in his eyes when he feels the hot breath on his neck and the soft lips nibbling his exposed shoulder.

He pants, he moans, he arches his body as the hand going wild between his legs shows no mercy. The touches are fierce and hurried but somehow gentle, just the way he loves. He tries to lean more on the body behind and feel more of the skin, but all he meets is the clothes which annoys him to no end. 

He hates it when the man behaves like this. He tortures him, makes him weak and enjoys seeing the frustrated look on his face. It satisfies the man, but not him. They are never lovers to begin with, just fuck buddies as they has agreed. He thought it would be easy as long as their needs are satisfied, yes, he did believe that. However, he soon takes interest in his partner without notice and not long after that, the crush has become something much more which he is too scared to admit.

He knows the other has no serious feelings for him since the look he gives him everytime they meet is just lustful. They are friends with benefits after all, the kind of friend that will never give a thought to something deeper than how deep the cock is in the hole. He should not expect more from the man, but his heart cannot help yearning for him.

He chokes back a sob as he comes into the other's hand. His legs give up quite soon but the man catches him in his embrace in time, releasing his sore wrists and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" He hears him ask, the first words since they step into the penthouse. He nods weakly and turns his head to the side to look at his friend properly. "I'm fine. Just a bit light-headed."

"Do you want to continue? You look like you're gonna faint soon."

"Nah it's really okay." He assures him with a smile.

The man stares at him intensely with an unreadable expression which makes him uncomfortable and he cannot help averting his eyes.

"Stop it Sunggyu. You should know it's your doing that makes me become this mess."

"I'm sorry. You look different today so I thought I was too much." He leaves a kiss on his temple and picks him up bridal style.

He chuckles as Sunggyu struggles to not drop him half way. "You're acting weird. You're never this nice to me."

"What are you saying? I'm always a gentleman for you. It's you who don't notice."

"Hmm sure." He smiles at the pout on Sunggyu's lips and raises his hand to touch it. "Stop pouting. You look ugly."

They arrive at the bedroom and Sunggyu lays him down on the master bed before hovering over him with a smirk. "Seem like you're fine now. You even dare to call me ugly. Should I do something about that?" 

His hands reach up to wrap around his neck as Sunggyu leans down and captures his lips in a sensual kiss. Their tongues dance messily trying to savour more of each other.

Sunggyu's slender fingers find their way to his nipples, he rolls the nubs between the tips of his fingers teasingly as he moans into their kiss. They break away to catch their breath and Sunggyu quickly dives down to latch his mouth on one of his hardening nipples. The hand on his other nipple still does not stop its administration, making his whole body tremble from the pleasure.

"S-Sunggyu..." His fingers go through his dark lock and tug his head down a bit onto his aching chest. Sunggyu's mouth is working magic on tending his nipples. "M-more...aah...Gyuuu...more..."

The said man sucks on his little pea more eagerly while one hand switches constantly between squeezing and flicking the neighbor nipple, one hand sensually strokes his thighs. A bite comes unexpectedly and the moan escaping from his lips is nearly a scream. 

"You're so loud tonight."

He glances down with half-lidded eyes at the other who is busy kissing his swollen nipples. "Shut up and leave my nipples alone. I can hardly feel them whenever you abuse them."

"Didn't you ask me for more some minutes ago? I believe I help to make them more tender and sensitive for you." He continues caressing the nubs, twisting and rubbing them between his thumbs while watching him close his eyes in bliss. "You like it when I play with your nipples, don't you?" 

"I like it more when you stop teasing and just fuck me already." He shots him a glare, his face is red with embarrassment. He grabs the collar of his shirt and brings him down for another kiss. "Take off your clothes, it's annoying me."

"Do it for me." Sunggyu whispers against his lips before thrusting his tongue into his hot cavern.

Without hesitation, his hands work fast at taking off the tie and unbottoning the shirt. Though he loves to see the sexy man in white shirts, he misses the feeling of skin against skin more. He manages to get rid of the top quickly and proceeds with unzipping the pants. He smirks as his fingers slip into the briefs taking a hold of the hard length.

Sunggyu breaks the kiss with a groan and drops his head on his shoulder. "Woohyun." The man growls against his skin.

Knowing he is playing with fire, Woohyun still keeps his strokes slow. He enjoys pushing the other's limit as much as he can since it worths getting a wild sex later.

"Fuck, Woohyun. Stop." He yanks the hand away from his hard member. His pants along with the underwear come off to the floor in a few seconds. "You little tease." He grabs their bare members and rubs them together creating a delicious friction for both men.

Their lips crash to seek for more sensation, their bodies press against each other for more warmth. The muffled moans and groans are still audible for the residents of the house to get even more turned on. The cocks in Sunggyu's hold are so hard and red that he irks for more contact, he speeds up the pace, grinding their cocks faster, harder to reach their release soon. The sloppy kisses last for a while before they seperate with each other's name on the lips as the orgasm washes over them.

"You're heavy." Woohyun whines childishly when Sunggyu drops his weight on him, he shoves the man aside and tries to come down from his high. Sunggyu, still breathless after the orgasm, catches his hand and drags Woohyun to lie comfortably on his chest.

"What are you doing?" The boy asks confusedly.

"Just take a break." Sunggyu looks down at him with a smile and his heart skips a beat under the soft gaze of the other. "Have I told you that you're beautiful?" 

The question takes him off guard. His cheeks are on fire as his brain is still trying to catch up with the situation. "Pardon me?"

The other chuckles at his reaction.

"You," a kiss on his forehead.

"Are," a kiss on each of his eyes.

"Beautiful," a kiss on his nose. 

Finally, he cups his face and leans forward to lock their lips in a chaste kiss.

"S-Sunggyu..." Woohyun pulls away first with a flustered face. He gets off Sunggyu's chest and sits straight up on the bed, looking at the man like a lost kid. "Why do you do that?"

Sunggyu sighs, he also sits up beside Woohyun to have a talk with him that he should have done long ago. The boy flinches a little as he grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. "Woohyun-ah, do you remember how long we have done this? You know, sleep with each other."

"Around two years now I think." 

"Have you ever thought about us? About our relationship?"

He pauses for a moment, Sunggyu looks so serious that he is not sure of what to answer. "I don't understand. What do you mean Sunggyu?"

"Woohyun, do you want us to become something more than fuck buddies?" 

"No." He lies.

"Tell me why."

"Sunggyu, we are just friends with benefits. You and I agreed that we will desire our bodies only, not our hearts."

It is a fact, their fact.

"What if I tell you that I love you?"

"No, you don't."

"How can you be so sure about my feelings?" Sunggyu challenges.

Woohyun is speechless, and angry. All the the feelings pending up in his heart are about to explode out of his chest, he keeps everything for himself in such a long time that they just need a small chance to be spilt out. And Sunggyu has pressed the right button at the right time.

"I'm sure because I love you so damn much Kim Sunggyu, I wish you would love me back but it never happens. I yearn for you through my touches, my kisses, my whispers everyday, yet you never respond in the same way. All you did in the past years is dominating my body, satisfying your needs and leaving my heart more broken after everytime we meet."

His whole body is shaking, his sobs get louder and soon turn into full force cry. He protests weakly and punches Sunggyu's chest lightly as the man embraces him. He hates Sunggyu, he hates how the other makes him so hopeless in love with him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel like this." He kisses his tears away. "But you should know this Woohyun, that I have been in love with you for a while. I chose to keep silent despite knowing you have feelings for me since I didn't want to burden you. I was wrong though. I was a coward, I hurt you more and more with my stupid decision. I'm truly sorry." He kisses his forehead with such affection that makes him fluster.

Woohyun looks up with wide eyes, trace of tears is still visible on his rosy cheeks. "Y-you...love me? I-is it true that you love me?"

"Yes, it is. I love you Nam Woohyun." Sunggyu leans down to capture his lips in an innocent kiss. No tongues, no moans, the kiss is merely lips against lips, conveying all their love for each other.

"Please make love to me Gyu." Woohyun shyly whispers his request when they break away to catch their breath. The other gives him a soft smile before gently pushing him to lay back on the mattress, "I like to hear you call me that. Say it again."

He leaves a peck on his cheek and travels down his neck, sucking hard on the skin to make sure there is a mark big enough for everyone to know this boy is already claimed.

"G-Gyu..." Woohyun pants heavily as Sunggyu trails open-mouthed kisses on his chest and tummy. It feels ticklish but also pleasant.

"Again."

The hot mouth goes farther to the sound, reaching his groin. He groans disapprovingly as Sunggyu kisses his inner thighs, avoiding his member intentionally. His breath is on the hard cock yet he does not touch it, torturing him even more. "G-Gyuu..."

"Spread your legs for me, baby."

He obeys without thinking twice, his mind is far gone, clouded by lust and love for the man above him.

Sunggyu goes down on his knees, blowing hot air on his throbbing cock before engulfing the whole length in his mouth. Woohyun's breathing become laboured as he bobs his head up and down taking him deeper. 

"M-more..." The hands tugging his hand and the demanding pants of his lover arouse him to another level, yet he has to hold back because Woohyun's needs are his priority at the moment. He releases the cock before Woohyun could come in his mouth and kisses the red tip despite the boy's protest. 

"On four."

Turning around quickly, Woohyun buries his head into the pillows and presents his sexy ass to Sunggyu's eyes. The man licks his lips at the sight, he leans down to kiss the soft curves of Woohyun's bum. His fingers spread the cheeks apart revealing the pink hole that he misses day and night. 

Woohyun whimpers as he feels the cool air hit his entrance. His small fingers grab the sheet tightly, his naked body shakes lightly anticipating Sunggyu's pleasure act. "Gyu...I want you...please..."

The said man lets out his annoying chuckles and dives down to dip his tongue into the wet heat.

"N-no...Gyuu...don't...aahh..." Woohyun's moans get louder and louder as Sunggyu prepares him thorough with his slick muscle. This is not their first time doing it, but it is embarrassing for Woohyun to have his partner licking him all the way inside. "Gyu...e-enough..."

Sunggyu gives the hole one last lick before retreating his tongue and replacing it with his member. His other hand on Woohyun's hips keeps him stay still while he teases the entrance with the tip of his cock. The head rubbing against the boy's waiting hole is sure driving him crazy. "Gyu...p-please..."

"Someone is impatient. I should have just fucked you against that glass wall for the whole city to see how needy you are." Sunggyu pushes his cock into him in one swift move without warning. He almost collapses if not for the arm wrapping around his waist. The pain of being stretched open is bearable, but the feelings are overwhelming him at the same time. He whimpers more when Sunggyu tries to shift a bit inside him. "G-Gyu..."

Sunggyu pesters small kisses on the back of Woohyun's neck to calm the boy down. Their position is quite intimating tonight, he cannot look at his face when he enters him, but the thrill of being closer than ever boosts his desire more.

"Your nipples are still this hard Hyun." He brought his attention back to Woohyun's chest to distract him from the pain. His fingers stroke the hard nubs in circles, forcing moans out of Woohyun. The boy trembles in his hold and unintentionally clenches on his member.

Something in him snaps. And in a few seconds he have Woohyun screaming his name as he thrusts in and out of him in a fast pace. His teeth graze on the smooth back marking the skin here and there.

"Gyu...t-too much...haahh...nghh...ahh...Gyu..."

He turns Woohyun around without pulling out. Their lips meet as soon as they face each other. "I will never get tired of your sweet lips." 

Woohyun hugs him closer, his nails scratch his broad back but neither of them minds it. Lewd sounds deafen him, pleasure blinds him, only his body is reacting on its own. "P-please...harder...Gyu...ahhh..."

Sunggyu groans, slamming into Woohyun with more force. His hand grabs the neglected cock between them and pumps it fast. Woohyun chants his name loudly and the sound fuels his thirsty self.

"G-Gyu...I'm close..." He throws his head back at the intense lovemaking. The wet kisses on his jaw are making it worse, Sunggyu really knows how to corner him till the end. "Cum for me Hyun."

Woohyun's muscles are tense as the familiar burning comes back for the third time that night. His walls clench on Sunggyu's member harder and he releases his seeds in Sunggyu's palm, moaning out loud the other's name.

Sunggyu loses the rhythm of his thrusts seconds later, he reaches his climax and fills the wet channel full with his semen. He rides out his orgasm in a few lazy thrusts and eventually lays down on the bed, still connected with Woohyun.

The boy stares at him with his adorable puppy eyes as he caresses his red cheeks, pure adoration is clearly visible in his gaze. He kisses his forehead lovingly. "You are amazing, baby."

"So are we together now?" Woohyun asks after a while, and he cannot help the chuckles breaking out. "Aren't we always together?" He teases the younger with a pinch on his cute nose, which gets him a pout in return. He laughs at the boy's cuteness and leans down to kiss his pout away. "Of course we are, silly. Thank you for coming into my life, you made it more beautiful and meaningful. I love you so much Woohyun."

It worths being a bit cheesy to see the bright smile blooming on Woohyun's face. A happy Woohyun is always his favorite. "I love you too Sunggyu. Thank you for loving me."

They exchanges a few kisses with light laugther. Woohyun giggles as Sunggyu hugs him tight and pampers him with his love whispers, he cannot be any happier with the man he loves beside him.

Not until when Sunggyu suddenly moves him onto his chest that he remembers his boyfriend is still inside him, he blushes hard at the late realization. Sunggyu smirks seeing his boy embarrassed, he thrusts his hips upward shocking Woohyun who is still in a daze. "Baby, does second round sound good?"

Woohyun moans unwillingly, "G-Gyu...wait..."

"You make me desire you more second after second." He caresses the milky thighs on his side before thrusting into Woohyun once again. "I could spend the whole day making love to you."

The boy tries to balance himself on Sunggyu's chest. His soft member is getting hard, his loose hole is sucking on the other's cock. He thinks he really hates Sunggyu at this point, he hates how the man has this effect on his body. His sexual desire is out of control thanks to Sunggyu, he cannot stop wanting the man dominate him over and over. He will definitely regret it tomorrow. "I hate you so much Kim Sunggyu."

"I love you too Woohyun." Sunggyu kisses him fully on the lips one more time before Woohyun starts bouncing on his dick. Finally, he gets to see his favorite sexy act of his lover, which brings much more pleasure to both of them. "Oh, I almost forget it. Happy Vanlentine's Day, love." He will make sure they enjoy the night to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sunggyu's comeback in 4 days. Who's excited???   
> Sunggyu got naked in the teaser lol I would never expect that but it really happened. Sadly the wet glass hindered our view lol  
> Please look forward to True Love and support soloist Kim Sung Kyu ^^ #180226


End file.
